<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Night Sky by Star__Shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838007">Under the Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star__Shine/pseuds/Star__Shine'>Star__Shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star__Shine/pseuds/Star__Shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, late night conversation between a mage and a dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo &amp; Eudes | Owain, Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain, Lazward | Laslow &amp; Odin, Lazward | Laslow/Odin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever wondered why the stars shine?” His hand outstretched towards the night sky. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“They say that there’s a god. He who created all,” A simple response. “The stars are his essence. When he dies, they’ll all be snuffed out, as if they had never existed. Our beautiful sky will be no more.”</p><p>“Do you think there’s such a god?”</p><p>“If there is, I thank them for bringing you to my side.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic in years, and its literally just a convo lol </p><p>I kind of wrote this in mind as Laslow/Odin, but it could also kind of work if they were just friends :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>